(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat display panel, particularly to a narrow-border flat display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a top-view schematic diagram illustrating a conventional flat display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display panel 10 comprises an array substrate 102 and a color filter substrate 104 provided overlapping the array substrate 102. The array substrate 102 comprises a plurality of horizontally-oriented scan lines 106 and a plurality of vertically-oriented data lines (not shown). The scan lines 106 and the data lines are intersected with each other to form an active display area (AA) 112. Each scan line 106 is electrically connected to a driving circuit 110 via a conducting wire 108 to receive the scan signal from the driving circuit 110.
For example, as for a standard video graphics array (VGA) liquid crystal display panel, its resolution is 640*480. If the liquid crystal display panel 10 is designed according to such standard and it is assumed that the conducting wires 108 are provided on the two sides of the liquid crystal display panel 10, there are 320 conducting wires 108 on each side of the panel. Assuming the line width of each conducting wire 108 is 2.5 μm and the spacing between two adjacent conducting wires is 3 μm, the total width of the 320 conducting wires 108 is 1757(=2.5*320+3*319) μm=1.757 mm. Thus, the width (W) of the border needs to be at least about 2 mm. In other words, the total width of the borders of the two sides of the liquid crystal display panel 10 has to be 4 mm for accommodating the conducting wires 108 and other wires, so that the active display area 102 is considerably decreased.